A Stickey Situation
by fluffyduck
Summary: What happens when Kagome brings a suprise for Shippo, and why does Inu-Yasha have super glue? This could get messy!
1. fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Thanks to my friend Moonlight this is for you.  
  
A beautiful day was beginning. So peaceful and "THUD!" Ok, maybe not that peaceful.  
  
"Why won't you let me go home?!" a fiery girl shouted at the boy with dog ears.  
  
"You've been home way to much and. and. I said so!" Inu-Yasha said not wanting to let her go and making up the best excuses he could using his universal vocabulary. (I made him smart didn't I? :p)  
  
Inu-Yasha finally got up from his position on the ground and sat on the lip of the well. "Your not leaving and I'm not moving until you get that strait in your head!"  
  
"You will move," the girl said calmly and simply. When he refused to budge. "Sit!" "THUD!" "I told you you would move" The girl said.  
  
Suddenly a lump of fur came flying over screeching "Kagome! Kagome! Don't leave!"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha and said comfortingly "Shippo, I promise I'll be back soon. I'll bring you back something special."  
  
"Kay!" the boy named Shippo replied happily bouncing and thinking of what Kagome might get him. He really wanted pockey.  
  
Kagome jumped over the lip of the well and was engulfed by a blue light. At around midnight  
  
Kagome peaked over the well's side. 'Good, Inu-Yasha isn't here so he won't ask what Shippo's surprise is' Kagome thought. 'Inu-Yasha is going to be so surprised I'm back early. I mean I've only been gone half a day. Still I couldn't resist getting Shippo that present, and I had to come back early just to see the look on his face.'  
  
Kagome jumped over the side of the well when she heard a small sound behind her. She whorled around to find nothing. She slowly walked to the other side of the well. She saw a head of white with dog ears on top. 'Aww, he fell asleep here waiting for me' Kagome thought. Kagome walked over to him and started petting his ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha started purring! It took all the self-control she had not to giggle. She saw a small flower next to Inu-Yasha. It was a brilliant molten gold color. Kagome picked up the flower and tucked it gently behind his ear.  
  
Kagome silently got up and walked in the direction of the village. 'I should have brought my camera' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome entered the village and made her way to Kaede's hut. Everyone was asleep. She took a mental note to get up early so she won't wake up to a certain demon exterminator beating a monk that is already to close. Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out Shippo's surprise. She set it down next to the sleeping kit. Kagome reached into her bag again and pulled out her sleeping bag. Kagome set the sleeping bag down, curled up in it, and went to sleep.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reads this story, I don't know if I will have a bad guy yet. you will know what I mean in the next few chapters!  
  
Naraku: KuKuKu Here! (Holds up a box of corn pops) You can't resist the power of the pops! Fluffyduck: OK, well um. No! Get out of here! Your not supposed to be here! Naraku: How can you resist the power of the pops! The magic box said, "Gotta have my pops" Fluffyduck: (sweat drop) Ok. Well just review! (Kicks Naraku out the door) Thanks to my partner in ducky crime and my little freshmen flunkey. Review! Review! Review! I don't know how to read them yet but I'll figure out how sooner or later. Yes, I'm new. Bye 


	2. double trouble

Disclaimer: No I do not own. Looks to sides. Sees many police officers with chainsaws. I won't chance it.  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping and rays of sunlight streaming through the window at her side. She yawned looking drowsily on when her eyes lit up. Shippo's present! She had to wake him. She just couldn't wait any longer to see the look on his face! Kagome gently rubbed the squirt on the back murmuring, "Shippo, wake up. I have your surprise!"  
Shippo sat up looking droopy-eyed and a little ruffled. (CUTE!) He yawned a yawn that looked a little too big for his mouth and in the middle of it he just stopped. He heard the word 'surprise' and when it registered in his brain everything stopped. He quickly shut his mouth and looked around.  
There on the other side of his bed was a large box with a picture on it. He had no idea what it was. There was a little boy in the picture looking positively ecstatic.  
"You gave me a square thingy?" Shippo asked with doubt clearly written on his face.  
Kagome smiled an innocent smile and said with laughter in her eyes, "Look inside the. square thingy."  
Shippo tore open the box with renewed vigor and struggled to bring out its heavy contents. "It looks like a.a.I forgot what you call it. You said um. a.." Shippo's eyes lit up, "A drowned kangus-roo!" He paused. "No, that's Inu-Yasha when he gets wet," Shippo added.  
Kagome laughed lightly at this and said, "It's a horse! Not a real one, but a wooden one so you can ride it just like a real one!" Kagome looked at the side of the box. Some assembly required. She thought, 'I think I'll leave that to Inu-Yasha. Then again.' Flashback Kagome was walking home from school. Something from the side caught her attention. "Is that a bike?! Wow, I'm not that artistic, and I wouldn't want to bend my bike like that. It's a neat piece! I wonder who made it?" Inu-Yasha suddenly appeared "Sorry." "About what Inu-Yasha? If it's about the bent handle bar it's ok. I wonder who's bike that is?" "Um. That's your bike.I tried to. um. fix it." He said his eyes down cast and his toe being dug in the dirt.  
  
'Maybe not I'll assemble it later.'  
  
Sango slowly lifted her head in a way that made her look like a zombie, but she soon awakened very energetically to find Miroku's hand not where it was supposed to be. Sango whacked Miroku hard! THUD!  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?" Miroku sat up half awake and totally clueless.  
"You know perfectly well what you stupid perverted monk!" Sango yelled at him forcefully with fire in her eyes. (A little later (%)(^%*$#@)(&^$%@)%&#^*($#$^&)*^#@ No! I didn't say anything like that! Strange people! AHHH! The bubble monkeys are out to get me! Moonlight Shadow4 let me out of this garbage sack! Runs around. hits a pole. gets knocked out.Oops. Should I end.? I think not!)  
The gang heard the village people talking about a jewel shard nearby. The group was discussing who should go. Ok, discussing loudly, very loudly.  
"We should all go!" Inu-Yasha bellowed.  
Shippo looked on with pleading eyes "But I wanna play with my new toy!"  
"Come on, Inu-Yasha, only a few people have to go," Sango said. "Yes, Inu-Yasha. Besides the villagers said it was only a small lizard demon," Miroku pointed out matter-of-factly. "Please! Please! Please!" Shippo whined, eyes pleading, lower lip trembling, and the smell of salt beginning to fill the air. "All right! Shippo stays here. Lets go!" Inu-Yasha said rather pissed off, but if you looked in his eyes you'd see nothing but softness. (Smoother than a baby's butt!) "But I can't build it all by myself!" Shippo cried "I'll stay with Shippo. Can you guys handle it without me?" Kagome said, giving Inu-Yasha a look that mothers perfected over the years and left no room for argument. "All right! Sango, Miroku, can you guys handle this? I can't leave these two weaklings to fend for themselves! Any demon could come around looking for the shards and kill you!" Inu-Yasha said, quickly while puffing out his chest. Sango shook her head and tried to keep from laughing. They all knew well Kagome could hold her own. It was decided. Sango and Miroku set off to the east while Kagome, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha tried to put together the horse. Inu-Yasha picked up the box and turned it upside down empting everything on the floor. "Be careful, Inu-Yasha, something could break," Kagome said lightly, she knew he didn't mean any harm. Shippo looked like Inu-Yasha did break something and was about to cry when he saw the horse's head. "It looks so real!" chirped Shippo in an almost hypnotic state. Kagome began to read the instructions while both demons looked on in awe. "Ah-ha!" Kagome cried finding two pieces that fit together. "Now, how do you keep them together?" She read the instructions a bit further and mumbled, "Super glue." She pulled a thin tube from the heap of rocking horse and began gluing together. Soon Kagome's fingers began to stick together. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome began, "I'm going to the well," Inu-Yasha's ears perked up, "outside the hut to wash my hands. They might accidentally get stuck together." Inu-Yasha's ears plopped lazily back down on his head. "Feh, whatever," was all Inu-Yasha said. Kagome walked out of the hut to the well. Shippo decided he wanted to play with this 'super glue' stuff. He sniffed the little tube. Shippo droped it on the floor from the revolting smell and decided to step on it for it's punishment. Splat! Shippo looked horror struck. "What did you do to me?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. His hair, back and hands were covered in super glue! Just then Kagome walked in the room not realizing what was going on. Shippo smiled an evil smile and decided he wanted to have a little more fun out of this horse thing. He whispered into Inu- Yasha's ear how he heard Kagome say if you get glue on your back hold still or it could get even messier! Shippo knew Inu-Yasha had no idea Kagome was in the room due to the awful smell of the super glue. Then he whispered to Inu-Yasha, "I'll go get Kagome." Shippo ran over to Kagome and told her to turn around because he had a surprise for her. Kagome went along with it and turned around. Shippo told her to back up slowly so she did. Guess what! Kagome bumped right into Inu- Yasha! They struggled to separate, but it was no use. Their hair, backs, arms, and hands were stuck together. "Oh, goodness!" Kagome said and turned her head slightly so she wouldn't pull Inu-Yasha's hair. She discovered Shippo snickering and sitting on his now finished horse. He quickly got up and ran out of the hut. Inu-Yasha tried to follow but found it difficult with Kagome stuck to him to get out the door.  
  
Thanks to Moonlight Kat and my other reviewers! See you next chappe! Fluffy looks in. A smirk graces his features. "Ha Ha Ha!" does a happy dance. Fluffyduck kicks his butt all the way to Hong Kong. Reader in Hong Kong looks up "Nope he's still going!" Bye 


End file.
